muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Boppity Frackle
pedigree traveling matt Do you wanne sell or trade this traveling matt? Regards Hemi user:Hemimopar 07:15, July 16, 2008 Alan the Dog Great find! What more do you know about the filmed pilot other than what's on the poster? —Scott (talk) 22:43, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nothing other than I saw the puppets whilst there last year and they are fantastic! Warrick 22:44, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::David and Adam Rudman's Spiffy Pictures seems to have actually done the puppets and other production for Henson, as evidenced here (including some puppet images which seem to fairly match the poster art). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, Those are the puppets I saw at Hensons in NYC -- Warrick 21:14, 9 November 2007 (UTC) e-mail Hi Scott, Are you getting my emails regarding the style guide? Warrick 07:59, 20 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi Warrick, I just replied to your email. Would it be possible to scan this workshop photo for the wiki at high resolution and email it to me? —Scott (talk) 17:28, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Episode 106: Monster Maker I just saw the scans from the video boxes. I was looking at the scans, and couldn't tell what the copyright date on one of the boxes was. What years was it released on video? I noticed that one box includes the Jim Henson Home Entertainment logo, so one of the releases must have been after 1998. I read at the Muppet central message board that this was released on video in the UK, but never in the US. Does the video contain Jim Henson's introduction and closing, or The Jim Henson Hour opening? --Minor muppetz 15:22, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, Im not sure at all! I didn't know that it was released in the UK on VHS. I DO KNOW that there were two releases in Australia (that cover is from the latter). The Book was also released in Australia -- Warrick editing Warrick! Good to see you here :-) — Scott (talk) 22:46, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :Hey Scott! Just adding a little interesting image. I was sorting through my stuffs and founds TMS Blueprints! -- User:Warrick 06:49, November 2, 2006 ::Sweet! Hey, by the way, were you ever able to scan this photo at a higher resolution? If you've got it, I'd love to use it for The Muppet Workshop when there's more room for pictures. — Scott (talk) 00:41, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :::Where does it come from? Warrick 22:15, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, I guess it's been a while, but I was pretty sure you'd won it off eBay. I only remembered because I was bidding for it at the same time you were. After you won, we chatted about it and you said you'd try to get it scanned. Do you still have it? — Scott (talk) 22:56, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Ooh yes. I remember now, It has the S+V image above it. I do still have it, and will scan it up sometime soon. Hopefully when I return from NY. Warrick 16:05, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Thank you, that would be great! Have fun in NYC! — Scott (talk) 16:21, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Anon user Hey babe: I posted on that it's you, but I want to make sure of that. Is it actually you? -- Danny (talk) 16:01, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Hey Danny, Yeah that was me. I wasnt signed in for some reason when I was editing --Warrick 20:13, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Page Consolidation Hey, Warrick! There was a bit of discussion on Tony's talk page about consolidating articles which duplicate their information, for example, merging Philo and Gunge. I noticed that Muppets, Babies and Monsters features the exact same text as Little Muppet Monsters. Given that it wasn't a seperate show, just an umbrella title, unless you have any further info which isn't already in or couldn't be incorporated into Little Muppet Monsters (I already added the title card), I think it should be a redirect. Nothing links to it anyway, except Little Muppet Monsters. Also, I'm confused by the same picture on Snake Frackle and Dark Green Hunchback Frackle. Are they the same puppet noe or what? In which case, should they be merged? Danny recently did so with Lothar and Purple Lothar. Andrew Leal (talk) 22:46, 12 May 2006 (UTC) W&K That's so cool, having the picture of you and Kermit on your page! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:54, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Yeah. Im so thrilled to have met him! Every time I look at that photo I get all happy! -- Warrick 22:49, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Cookie Dispute Warrick, just in case you hadn't noticed, your last edit to Cookie Monster touched on a running dispute with a new user, Januarius and the page has been in time out since the 17th. Feel free to add your input, otherwise the page will probably stay with his revert, which put the biscuit thing back in. --Andrew, Aleal 20:29, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Portfolio Pictures Hey, Warrick! Nifty Boppity image you uploaded. However (and this was part of my concern over the Blustering Bellowpane Monster), be extremely careful when borrowing from portfolio sites. You probably missed it, but a few weeks back, Michael Schupbach noticed we had some of his images, and was quite rightly annoyed. The situation was handled swiftly, and the offending images pulled, but it reduces the likelihood of his giving us permission to use images (we're gradually seeking out screengrab replacements). It may not happen again, but we don't know. It's your call whether to use portfolio images, and as with a lot of our pics, they stay up until someone calls us on copyrights, but I thought you should be aware. Something to keep in mind (and also consider, if you wind up borrowing multiple images from a person's portfolio site, if it might not be wisest to send an e-mail for permission). Keep up the good work! --Andrew, Aleal 14:31, 10 April 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I'm going to take that picture down for now, until we get some clarification on whether we can use it or not. I don't want to have another experience like the one with Mikey S. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:22, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Picture nominations Hey, Warrick -- You can only vote for one picture at a time on Main Page picture nominations. I took your three votes off, so pick the one you like best, okay? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:24, 9 April 2006 (UTC) :Oh Ok! LOL! --Warrick 15:39, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, I also just realized that you already had a vote up there, for Jerry Nelson and Floyd. So right now you've got two votes on the page. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:45, 9 April 2006 (UTC) ViewMaster Hey, the Fozzie picture that you uploaded is awesome! Do you have other stuff from the ViewMasters? -- Danny Toughpigs 13:13, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Danny, Yeah I got the whole set of the ones with Fozzie in. I uploaded Nigel a while ago, And Statler and Waldorf and Dr Teeth (http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Image:DrTeeth.JPG) -- Warrick 13:44, 30 March 2006 (UTC) Blustering Bellowpane Monster Hi, Warrick! A few comments about the image you added to the above page. First, following a complaint today, we're trying to be more careful about grabbing images from people's portfolio sites. Secondly, are you *sure* that puppet's supposed to be the same as the Bellowpane Monster? First, Denaro's site lists the critter as being made for a Muppet movie. We don't get a good glimpse of the Bellowpane monster in the Fraggle Rock episode, but apart from coloring being similar, the eyes appear very different, and I don't notice any indication that the puppet has multiple arms or the general insect look of the other one. Maybe this was clearer in his Mopatop's Shop appearance, but right now, the connection seems forced. --Andrew, Aleal 00:00, 28 March 2006 (UTC) ::Im 95% sure that this is how he looked on Mopatop's Shop. -- Warrick 07:34, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Nomination Process What ho, Warrick! You might want to remove or change your entry on Nominations: Main Page Design. Though maybe the Muppet Wiki Vote Page policy should say so more explicitly, there's no need to second or third an entry that has already been nominated and seconded. Save "thirding" for the actual vote. As you're only allowed one action on that page, you may want to remove it, in case you want to nominate yet another design or second a different one, so it can be voted on even if the off-white is your own strongest preference, or what have you. --Andrew, Aleal 16:42, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Hey Warrick, I noticed you'd tripled the off-white page. I've actually changed my mind and am interested in nominating another option but can't since i already did the first one. i was wondering if you wanted to change the nomination to your name so i could try and get the other one in there. i only have eight minutes, so it's a long shot, but let me know. thanks.--Pantalones 18:08, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Warrick's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives